George M. Woodward
George Murgatroyd (also called George Moutard) Woodward (?1760 - November 1809) was an English poet and caricaturist. Life Woodward was the son of William Woodward of Stanton Hall, Derbyshire, and was born in that county about 1760. He received no artistic training, but, having much original talent, came to London, with an allowance from his father.O'Donoghue, 418. He became a prolific and popular designer of social caricatures, much in the style of Bunbury, which were etched chiefly by Rowlandson and Isaac Cruikshank. Although their humour was generally of a very coarse and extravagant kind, they display a singular wealth of imagination and insight into character, and some are extremely entertaining. Among the best are ‘Effects of Flattery,’ ‘Effects of Hope,’ ‘Club of Quidnuncs,’ ‘Everybody in Town,’ ‘Everybody out of Town,’ and ‘Specimens of Domestic Phrensy.’O'Donoghue, 419. He was of dissipated and intemperate habits, spending much of his time in taverns, and died in poverty at the Brown Bear public-house in Bow Street, Covent Garden. Writing Woodward also wrote many light fugitive pieces in prose and verse, some of which were issued in a volume in 1805, with a portrait of the author from a drawing by A. Buck. He published: ‘Eccentric Excursions,’ with a hundred plates by I. Cruikshank, 1796. ‘The Olio of Good Breeding, with Sketches illustrative of the modern Graces,’ 1801. ‘The Musical Mania for 1802 … dedicated to Mrs. Billington.’ ‘The Bettyad: a Poem descriptive of the Progress of the young Roscius in London,’ 1805. ‘Caricature Magazine, or Hudibrastic Mirror, being a Collection of original Caricatures,’ 1807. ‘An Essay on the Art of ingeniously Tormenting,’ 1808. ‘Chesterfield Travestie, or School for Modern Manners,’ 1808. Publications Poetry *''Attempts at Humour: Poetical and physiognomical''. London: B. Crosby, for Chappel / Bell / Roberts, 1803. *''The Bettyad: A poem; descriptive of the progress of the young Roscius in London''. London: M. Allen, 1805. Art *''Gradation from a Greenhorn to a Blood: Altered from an original essay, published about the year 1740; and adapted to the taste and fashion of the year 1790''. London: William Holland, 1790. *''Elements of Bacchus; or, Toasts and sentiments, given by distinguished characters''. London: William Holland, 1792. *''Eccentric Excursions: In different parts of England and South Wales''. London: Allen, 1797. *''Familiar Verses: From the ghost of Willy Shakespeare to Sammy Ireland''. London: Richard White, 1796. *''Every Body out of Town: Exemplified in six characteristic prints and illustrative labels''. London: privately published, 1796. *''An Olio of Good Breeding; with sketches illustrative of the modern graces''. London: W. Clarke, 1797; London: R. Ackermann, 1810. *''Grotesue Borders: For screens, billiard rooms, dressing rooms, &c., &c., forming a caricature assemblage of oddities, whimsicalities & extravaganzas!!'' London: R. Ackermann, 1799. *''Matrimonial Comforts''. London: R. Ackermann, 1799. *''Every Body in Town: Exemplified in six characteristic prints and illustrative labels''. London: S.W. Fores, 1800. *''Le Brun Travested; or, Caricatures of the passions''. London: R. Ackermann, 1800. *''Pigmy Revels; All alive at Lilliput. London; S.W. Fores, 1800. *''Grotesque Borders for Rooms and Halls (series). London: R. Ackermann, 1800. *''Symptoms of the Shop''. London: S.W. Fores, 1801. *''Graphic Illustrations of the Miseries of Human Life''. London: Thomas Tegg, 1807. *''Napoleon's Apotheosis Anticipated''. London: Thomas Tegg, 1807? *''The Caricature Magazine; or, Hudibrastic mirror''. London: Thomas Tegg, 1808. *''An Essay on the Art of Ingeniously Tormenting''. London: Thomas Tegg, 1808; London: Thomas Tegg / R. Scholey, 1809. Celebrated characters. London: 1810? *''Chesterfield Burlesqued; or, School for modern manners''. 3rd edition, London: Thomas Tegg, 1811. Collected editions *''The Fugitive and other literary works in prose and poetry''. London: J. Shaw, for T. Goddard, 1805. *''The Comic Works: In prose and poetry''. London: Thomas Tegg, 1808. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = George Moutar Woodward, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 16,2017. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Jan. 16, 2017. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Hours; or, The Life of Man: A Pastoral, in Four Parts" *"Julia's Tomb" *"Laura: A pastoral, in four parts" ;About *George Murgatroyd Woodward(1760 ca.-1809) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Woodward, George Moutard Category:1809 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English artists Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:People from Derbyshire Category:Poets Category:Poets who died in poverty